A Light In The Darkness
by PaigeyD93
Summary: One night. One nightmare and one loving father. *Sweet little one-shot of a Sarada and Sasuke moment :)** R&R Please! *warning Sakura is not in this story its strictly Sasuke and Sarada**


**So inspiration kinda struck with this little drabble xD although I wasn't completely satisfied with the last chapter of Naruto I absolutely love Sarada and cant resist a little Papa Sasuke and Sarada moment :3 anywho please enjoy and PLEASE review and to tell me what you think :) THANKS!:)**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**PS. I apologize if Sasuke seems out of character I have resigned myself to the known fact that I cannot write him in character. Although he is rather different in the last two chapters of the manga but w.e xD enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Sarada's soft voice came from beside Sasuke as he placed the book he had been reading to his daughter down on the side table by her bed. He turned his head to the left to look at her<p>

"hm?" he hummed in acknowledgment.

"Why are we the only two people with the sharingan?" She asked curiously. A small frown took over Sasuke's features before he looked ahead of him, hiding his expression from her.

"It's a long story, perhaps we should save it for another time," he suggested masking his frown with a small smile just for her.

"Please tell me, Papa? I want to hear about it now." Sasuke looked at her big dark eyes as they pleaded with him to tell her. It was rare that he could deny those eyes, who knew one small human being could control Uchiha Sasuke so easily. With a sigh he turned his body more toward her before resting his chin on his hand and thinking of what he could tell her about his family, sparing her the gruesome details; including the involvement of his brother. She already idolized her deceased uncle and she had never even met him. Sasuke praised him enough that he'd be surprised if she didn't think the man was a hero. To Sasuke Itachi will always be a hero, it's no surprise his daughter felt the same.

"Your grandfather and most of our clan made quite a few bad decisions that eventually led them to their deaths. Someone was ordered to kill them all to stop them from making further bad decisions. This happened when I was only seven years old. A year younger than you," he pointed out with a slight poke to her nose, making her scrunch it up a bit.

"What kind of decision did they make?" She asked her eyes wide with this new information. The child wasn't blind, nor stupid, she could see the way her father's eyes simmered with pain from the past. Clearly it hurt him to talk about this story and she felt guilty for asking him to explain, but she was a curious child. Many people told her she took after her mother in that aspect. A dull pain shot through her chest at the thought of her mother but she shoved those feelings down in order to pay attention as her father spoke again.

"Their decisions would cause harm to the village. Someone had to stop them and it was the only way at the time."

"Uncle Itachi did it didn't he? He was the one to kill the clan?" She asked her voice still soft. Sasuke froze and looked at her, a few moments of tense silence stretching between them.

"How did you know about that?" He asked swallowing slightly. He didn't want her to know that. The only reason he didn't was because he felt she was too young to understand the true reason his brother did what he did. He didn't want her to think badly of Itachi for it.

"A kid at the Academy was teasing me," she said with a pout. "He told me I should be ashamed of my family. That my Uncle was a murderer and you were no better." Sasuke's fists clenched in anger. Before he could say anything though Sarada continued. "Don't worry though, Bolt punched him out." She said a bit of pride present in her voice. Sasuke's anger melted away at the way Sarada smirked. He mirrored her smirk and tucked the blankets more firmly around her.

"Okay enough questions for tonight, its bedtime," he said "Don't you worry about what other people say, your uncle was a hero to this village and will always be a hero." Sarada smiled and nodded her head

"Right!" she agreed. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her bed as she felt the soft kiss her father laid on her forehead. "Goodnight," he murmured turning her bedside lamp off and crossing the room to the door.

"Night, Papa," she mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke closed the bedroom door and walked toward the kitchen to make some tea. Things had been… difficult since Sakura was gone. Throughout Sarada's life Sasuke had been in and out of the village, travelling and seeing the world again through different eyes. But when he had gotten a letter stating Sakura had been killed during a mission he knew it was over, he needed to come home and be a father for Sarada. His daughter needed him more than ever now and he would never leave her side again. He was happy that he could be here for her and be the support she needed in the aftermath of her mother's death. Sakura's death had saddened Sasuke more than he cared to admit but he had Sarada still, she was the best thing that had happened to him.

_Sarada's eyes opened and she blinked before sitting up so fast her head swam. Where was she? She had just been in her warm bed and now she was lying in the middle of a gravel road. She stood and looked around. Rows of houses and shops lined each side of the street. It was dark and uninviting. Something felt off and she cautiously took a step forward._

"_Hello?" She called only to have her voice echo off the seemingly deserted houses. She suddenly felt cold as she looked ahead of her at the full moon in the sky, the breeze blew at her shorts and her father's shirt that she had fell asleep in. The stones beneath her bit into her bare feet but she ignored the feeling as she continued to walk down the street. "Papa?" She called again hating the way her heart beat quickened with fear. She needed to be strong. Her Papa would want her to be brave._

_Suddenly a scream pierced the silence of the night and it made the young Uchiha's heart skip a beat as she spun around to try to find the source of scream. About two doors down from her one of the houses had a light on, she ran toward it, maybe they could help her. She peaked into the window._

"_What are you doing!? Stop!" A woman cried before her scream was cut off and blood spattered the window Sarada had been peaking in. Her eyes widened in horror as she immediately backed away from the window and took off in a dead run down the dark street._

"_Papa! Help me!" she cried desperately. She didn't care about being brave anymore, she wanted her father, and she was scared. She could hear someone running up behind her but she didn't dare look back. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to see what you did, I won't tell anyone I promise." She said before turning a corner. The person was still hot on her heels and as the little girl looked around, realization dawned on her suddenly. As she saw the red and white fans that lined the stone walls on each side of her, she realized that she knew where she was. She was in the Uchiha district of the hidden Leaf village. This must be a dream then, she knew the compound was currently under construction and as she ran she couldn't see any signs of said construction. Her pursuer was still running behind her she could hear him but suddenly she found her legs were tired, she couldn't run anymore. Fear made her heart clench as she stopped running. She knew this was a dream but she was still terrified. As she slowed to a walk and then eventually stopped she heard the man behind her slowly come to a stop as well. Suddenly arms were around her and she was being lifted off the ground and held tightly against a man's chest. He was breathing heavily and Sadara found herself ready to scream only to stop short when the man spoke._

"_Sarada, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry." She froze, she thought for a moment that this was her father but knew it wasn't, that wasn't his voice. This voice was deeper and older sounding. This man's hair was dark but as she tried to look up to see his face it was just a blur. She couldn't tell what his hair looked like, just knew it was black. Fear still gripped her but it was significantly less than what it was only a moment ago. "You're safe I'll never hurt you, my niece."_

Sarada's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. Her eyes were wide open and her breathing was heavy. The fear of her dream still gripped her only to also have a very unsettling feeling wash over her. What was that? The darkness of her room became uncomfortable to Sarada and she pulled her blankets closer to her and looked out her window. He had called her his niece, does that mean that the man chasing her in her dream was her Uncle Itachi? Sarada didn't know how she felt about this. She watched him kill someone, their own family, only to hug her in the next moment. She was confused and didn't want to be alone right now.

She slowly got out of bed and left her room. She walked down the hall, taking in the few photos on the wall that were of her and her mom. There was only one picture of her and her father and it was the most recent one taken. Seeing her mom in the photos slowed her beating heart enough so that she was slightly calmer as she pushed her father's door open and slipped inside.

Sasuke's eye cracked open the moment Sarada took a step into the hallway three doors down from his room. He had always been a light sleeper but having a child only heightened that. Her steps were slow and he could only guess she was looking at the photos of her mother, she did that often. He knew Sadara missed her a lot and Sasuke would do anything to bring Sakura back, but there was nothing he could do. The creaking of his bedroom door made him glance over and watch his daughter slowly enter his room. He immediately noticed she was slightly shaken up about something and it made him frown. His expression was hidden by the blanket that covered half of his face. She walked further into the room only to stop halfway to his bed.

"Papa?" she asked her voice quiet and slightly shaky.

"What is it?" His voice was slightly thick with sleep when he spoke. Sarada wrung her fingers together almost nervously and Sasuke's frown deepened, the blanket falling away from his face. "Sara, what's wron-"

"I had a bad dream." She blurted out. Sasuke sighed

"About what?"

"The story you told me," she murmured looking down. Sasuke lifted the blanket up and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Come here," he said softly. She looked up relieved before bounding over to the bed and jumping in close to her father. He brought the blanket back down and tucked it around both of them. Sarada cuddled in close to his chest, her face pressed into his shirt. He laid a soft kiss on her dark hair pulling her closer.

"We will talk about it in the morning okay? For now go to sleep, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Sarada fisted his shirt slightly before nodding against his chest and closing her eyes.

Sasuke's warmth surrounded her and she was content in her father's arms, where she knew she would always be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and please review, I respond to every review :) (except anon reviews I wish I could but I cant :( )<strong>


End file.
